


Nightmares

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Family, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi will keep the monsters away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Why are you up so early?” Nishinoya said with a yawn as he switched the light on in Rai’s room, “It’s five-thirty.”

Rai’s tiny hands gripped the rail of the crib, he bent his knees, excited at the sight of his dad. The messy haired infant squealed, loud and happy. Nishinoya laughed, and walked toward the crib, “I hear you, come here,” he reached in and lifted the baby out of the crib, “Let’s get you changed.”

“...Dad?” a tired voice called over from the other side of the room.

Nishinoya peered over by the door, his daughter was standing in the hallway. Her chestnut brown was disheveled and it fell over her eyes, she wearing a large Darth Vader shirt that went past her knees and socks with little frogs on them. In her hands she was holding a small plastic container which housed her pet lizard.

Nishinoya glanced down at the lizard and then up at her, “I'm sorry sweetheart, did we wake you?”

“No.” she shook her head and walked out of the room.

“Um...okay?” Nishinoya turned his attention to back down toward Rai, “We’ll check on her when I finish changing you.”

Aya padded down the hallway and into her parent’s bedroom. She put her pet on the night stand under the lamp and climbed up onto the bed. Asahi was sleeping, but she needed him to be awake so she nudged him until he opened his eyes.

“Hmmm, Aya?”

“Scary.”

Asahi sat up, and asked “Did you have a bad dream?”

She nodded, “Scary with Wizard,” she tried to explain. “Monster took her tail.”

“A monster took your lizard's tail?”

“Yeah.” Aya scooted herself over to Asahi and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, “I scared.”

“You can sleep here,” Asahi shifted, he and sat with his back against the headboard of the bed. He pulled the blanket back up toward where Aya’s shoulders were and set his his hands on her back.

“But what if monster…?”

“There will be no monsters here.” Asahi promised, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gently patted her back, “I’ll protect you.”

Aya nodded and only a few minutes later she fell asleep to the sound of her father’s heartbeat. Nishinoya peeked into the room, Rai was sitting on his hip and sucking on his shirt. Asahi smiled at his husband and Nishinoya blew him a kiss before returning to their son’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a wonderful tumblr prompt~!! And it was really fun to write!!!
> 
> Thank you all for stopping by!!! I hope you're having lovely weeks, and you're doing well!!!  
> Ya'll are the best!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
